


Half Alive

by Seblainer



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Erin misses her family and wishes things were different.





	Half Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago PD  
Title: Half Alive  
Characters: Erin Lindsay  
Pairing: None  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Erin misses her family and wishes things were different.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters.  
Words: 187 without title and ending.

AN 2: This story is written in response to a request by captainamergirl. Her request was for an Erin Lindsay story.

*Half Alive* Drabble

Life in New York was always the same. Get up, catch bad guys, go home, eat or don't, and fall into bed. Nothing ever changed. Well, almost nothing.

The only thing that changed was how much Erin missed Jay and Voight. Being without her family made her miserable.

She felt half alive. Nothing made her happy. She wasn't interested in going out with her new team or befriending them.

Erin didn't know what to do. She wanted to call Jay and picked up the phone several times a day. She always hung up before the call connected.

She wanted to see him, hear his voice again. That was impossible. She'd messed things up way too badly to get her old life back.

There was an ache in her heart. Erin wanted to be with Jay. She'd finally tell him that she loved him and wanted to marry him.

Too bad it took losing her family to realize this. A sigh left her lips and she rolled over in bed again and punched her pillow.

Sleep was further away than ever. Erin was here for a new start and hated it.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
